


You've got the best of me

by DirtbagClifford



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Exhibitionism, Keeping Quiet, Kink Discovery, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, kind of?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 20:12:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2520314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtbagClifford/pseuds/DirtbagClifford
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In fact, he’s just about sure that his brain has gone permanently to mush when a knock sounds on the door. They both still, Michael pressing a hand to his own mouth in an attempt to keep in the absolutely filthy moan that been about to escape.</p>
<p>“Michael?” A voice calls. It takes the redhead a moment to regain his senses, head still fuzzy with arousal. Once some sense comes back to him, he realizes it’s Ashton at the door.</p>
<p>-or-</p>
<p>the one where Michael and Calum discover a new kink when Ashton disrupts them</p>
            </blockquote>





	You've got the best of me

**Author's Note:**

> um, sorry if this is shit. i didn't want to write my hamlet essay, so i wrote some smut instead.  
> the title was taken from the 5sos song 'Greenlight'. other than that, just don't send this to the boys please.

The first time it happens is unintentional. Calum has Michael pushed up against the wall, two fingers buried deep in his ass. Michael is supporting himself against the wall as if he could fall at any minute while Calum’s fingers crook upwards to brush against his prostate. A strangled moan escapes the redhead’s lips, his breaths coming out in short pants now. 

“God, fuck,” Michael breathes, pushing back against the rough fingers. His own cock is rock hard and leaking against his stomach, the head purple with arousal. Both he and Calum know what this does to him; Michael loves Calum’s fingers. They’re large, much larger than Michael’s, and they feel amazing inside of him. Whining, he tries to push back further onto them, letting out a huff when Calum pulls back instead.

But then the raven haired boy slams his fingers back into the other, pushing roughly against his prostate before picking up his speed. He continues like this, finger fucking the readhead until it’s the only thing Michael can think about. Infact, he’s just about sure that his brain has gone permanently to mush when a knock sounds on the door. They both still, Michael pressing a hand to his own mouth in an attempt to keep in the absolutely filthy moan that been about to escape.

“Michael?” A voice calls. It takes the redhead a moment to regain his senses, head still fuzzy with arousal. Once some sense comes back to him, he realizes it’s Ashton at the door.

“Yea?” He calls back, doing his best to sound cool and nonchalant. Hoping Ashton doesn’t question why he hasn’t opened the door.

“Are you still up for the waterpark? I’m ready to go, and Luke is changing now.” Fuck. Michael had forgotten about their plans for the waterpark today. He’d promised he would go.

Hearing the conversation going on and the slight nervous undertones to Michael’s voice gives Calum an idea. A nasty grin works its way onto his face as he slowly moves his hands back down to the redhead’s ass. He slides them over the skin of Michael’s cheeks teasingly, kneading the flesh there. A surprised noise comes from the other, accompanied a moment later by a shiver. Calum’s smirk widens.

Outside the door, Ashton is confused by the silence. “Michael?” He tries again.

Realizing he hasn’t answered the question, Michael opens up his mouth to do so. Of course, he’s just started to say something when one of Calum’s fingers slips back into him. He lets out something between a (totally manly) squeak and a moan, trying to cover it up with a cough.

“Yeah, I, um. I still want to go.”

Apparently the cough cover didn’t work too well, because Ashton asks, “Everything alright, Mikey?” And he sounds genuinely concerned. Calum decides now is an opportune moment to start moving his finger, slipping another one in easily. He starts slow, curling them upwards to that bundle of nerves again. His breath is hot against Michael’s ear, shaking slightly. That’s when Michael realizes that Calum finds this hot. Like, really hot.

As if trying to prove true the suspicions, the tanned boy presses his hard on, still confined within jeans, against the redhead’s thigh. The feeling alone makes Michael want to groan, but he keeps quiet. The feelings of pleasure from Calum’s fingers are threatening to pull some kind of noises from him, though, so he’s focusing really hard on steadying his breathing while he speaks to Ashton.

“Fine. ‘M fine. Just need a few minutes to change, alright?” He replies, and damn if he’s not proud of how convincing he sounded. It’s not easy with the raven haired boy pressed up against him. 

As if taking this success as a challenge, Calum speeds up his fingers. Michael doesn’t expect it, and a moan almost slips from his lips. It would have, except Calum’s own hand comes to curl around the redhead’s mouth. 

“Quiet, Mikey,” he whispers against the boy’s ear. “Wouldn’t want Ash out there to hear, would we?” And okay, yeah. Michael didn’t think he was into this, but the way his dick twitches says otherwise. His eyes droop, going a bit darker at the words as he shakes his head.

“Alright,” he hears the boy outside say. “About how long? I need to go tell Luke.”

Michael is unsure, given his current situation, how to reply to this. He’s not entirely sure he can reply at all, actually, but Calum’s lips are at his ear again saying “about ten minutes” to tell Ashton. The raven haired boy sucks a dark bruise into Michael’s shoulder, and he can’t help the small whimper that escapes. A silent prayer is sent up that Ashton didn’t hear it.

“Er, ten minutes or so?” The cool from his voice is pretty much gone at this point, but he manages to not sound too suspicious. He hears the boy behind him chuckle quietly, the sound soft and low. Again, Michael has to fight the urge to make a noise. He really can’t help it when he pushes back onto the fingers, eyes rolling back slightly at the feeling. He’s practically panting again, assuming Ashton is going to leave. The response seems to please Calum, and he rewards Michael by wrapping a hand around the redhead’s dick, jerking it in time with the thrusting of his fingers. 

And fuck, that just feels _so_ good. Michael’s stomach is coated in precum.

What he doesn’t anticipate is another question. More importantly, he doesn’t anticipate he’ll need to form another answer. 

“Sounds good.” And holy shit, can he _please_ just leave now? Of course not. “Have you seen Calum? I need to ask him if he’s coming along.” Then, a brief pause before; “He’s not with you, is he?”

And fuck, that’s it. Michael is sure they’re caught for a moment. He’s about to grip Calum’s arm, make him stop, and try and explain things to Ashton. He almost does, until a thought works it’s way through the lusty fog; Calum and Michael are, _as always_ , rooming together. It’s not weird for Ashton to assume he could be in the room as well. He would sigh in relief, but any noises he could make at the moment would definitely become filthy, filthy noises. Michael needs to calm himself down to reply, but fuck. Between the fingers inside of him and the large hand on his cock, the redhead is feeling pretty amazing.

There’s nothing to be done. He can’t form words right now, so instead Michael does the best he can possibly do and manages out an “m-mn,” to indicate that no, Calum isn’t in the room and Michael doesn’t know where to find him. Ashton, thankfully, finds it satisfying enough.

“I’ll look around. Ten minutes, mate. Meet in Luke and I’s room.” The pair wait a moment until they can’t hear his footsteps leaving anymore.

As soon as they’re sure he’s gone, Calum is pressing Michael harder against the wall, practically attacking his neck with bites and sucking. There won’t be any way to explain those later, but right now neither of them care. Those fingers are fucking into him harder and faster now, and Michael finally lets out the moan he’s been holding in. It’s fucking pornographic.

“Fuck, Cal,” he whines and the other boy groans low in reply. Michael is so close now, so close. Leaning back into the boy, Calum nips at his earlobe.

“Fuck, Mikey. That was so hot.” He breathes. “Listening to you trying to keep your voice steady. Listening to you trying to talk to Ash while my fingers were fucking your ass.”

Michael can’t take much more. He’s going to come any minute, and Calum keeps going. “You liked it, didn’t you? You’re such a little slut. You probably wanted Ashton to hear, huh? Wanted him to run off and tell Luke all about how he heard you moaning my name?”

Michael is absolutely wrecked; he’s a moaning mess underneath Calum and he can’t get proper words out. All it takes is a few more jerks, a hot breath against his ear, and the redhead is spilling into Calum’s hand with a low moan. He bucks his hips up into the hand, riding out the waves of his orgasm. Shaking as he comes down, he leans heavily against the wall.

“Shit.” This time it’s exhausted sounding. Turning himself around to face the other boy, Michael places a soft kiss on the other’s mouth. He smiles, wondering now what to do about Calum. “What about you?” He asks.

An embarrassed blush works it’s way all the way down the other boy’s neck. Michael raises an eyebrow and looks down at Calum’s pants. A small wet spot is forming on the front of his jeans, and the redhead snorts. “Really? Untouched?” He teases.

“It was not untouched, thank you very much. I had your leg.” Calum mutters in a sad attempt to defend himself. Then under his breath, he whispers. “It was just really hot, alright?”

Michael smiles and stays quiet, filing this under an unexpected kink to be explored more in the future. Then, as if something just dawned on him, he says, “We need to change.” They exchange one more quick kiss before shuffling in different directions to look for their things.

And if they show up a few minutes late together, with dark bruises scattered across Michael’s neck, no one says anything. Ashton, however, blushes pretty badly, and Luke wonders what the hell he missed here.

**Author's Note:**

> well, there you have it. the first (rather bad) smut i've posted on this website. i am so sorry.  
> i'm probably going to post a part two with them exploring this kink further.
> 
> find me on tumblr: scootie_mcall  
> my other A03 for non-5sos stuff: Mousky


End file.
